Began with a New Years Kiss
by xSamx1208
Summary: Freddie, Carly and Sam are at a New Years party, what happens at midnight, and what will follow after. SEDDIE! first fanfic, if u want me continue and add more chapters u need to review please. Disclaimer: i don't own icarly
1. Chapter 1

"Good show guys!"

"Thanks". "You no it!" The replies of the to icarly girls to their technical producer.

The icarly gang had just wrapped up their new years eve show before heading off to a party at one of the schools most popular guys house. He had a pool, a spa, pretty much just a backyard was enough to get a party started, especially on new years eve.

"So tell me again why your so dressed up for this party tonight?" Freddie asked Carly, although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer. "Because, I like getting dressed up for parties" replied Carly nervously. Sam rolled her eyes and gave the real answer because really, to her, she didn't care if it hurt Freddie's feelings. "She's trying to impress David Carson".

"Sam!", Carly's voice sighed.

"What?. It's not like he doesn't already no that your hung up on David"

"I am not" Carly hesitantly told Sam.

"Whatever, I really don't care who you like Carly, seriously, I'm over my crush." Freddie said calmly to both girls.

"Yeah whatever you say Fredweird, it's not like she's ever gonna love you back!"

Freddie just turned back to his laptop and laughed slightly. That slightly small, yet definite laugh made Sam think that maybe he was actually being serious for once, and really had come to terms that Carly would never return his love.

* * *

"This party is going off!" Sam yelled over the loud music as she stood out in the backyard with a bottle looking like alcohol, although it wasn't. Freddie was standing next to her looking around at the huge number of teenagers from his school, and some that he didn't even recognize. Carly was standing up against the backyard fence and David was standing facing her and they were deep in conversation.

"Hey Freddie, wanna dance?" a girl in his english class had came up and asked him.

"Why would you wanna dance with him? He's a nub." Sam quickly snapped at the girl.

"Sure Claire" Freddie replied contently.

His hand was pulled towards the floor and he turned around and looked at Sam making a weird face as if to say, _see girls aren't completely repelled by me. _

* * *

Since Freddie had gone off with Claire, and Carly was nowhere in sight, Sam decided to go for a walk around the backyard and find something to do. She stopped near the edge of the pool watching people swim around, she thought about jumping in but she remembered that she hadn't brought her swimwear, and of course she knew that no one would want her to go skinny dipping.

"Heads up!" someone screamed as Sam looked up and saw a football coming at her. She put her hands up to catch it but instead was knocked out of the way by some other guy catching it causing her to fall into the pool.

Nearly everyone had heard the sudden change in the movement of water and heard the splash. The guy stood there holding back a laugh on his face that wasn't completely hidden so that Sam could see it. "Ummm... Sorry" the guy said slowly holding back his laughter. Sam moved to the end of the pool and pushed herself out without taking her furious eyes off him. This guy wasn't aware of the kind of girl she was because he didn't go to their school, though if he did, he definitely would have ran as soon as he had realized she had seen him.

* * *

Sam sat on the bench near the back of the yard in her soaking wet jeans and long sleeved shirt with another T-shirt on top, her normal style. She was pretty happy with herself after she had just watched the guy jump the fence and get the hell out of the backyard, knowing that she scared him a bit more than she thought was possible.

She saw Freddie walking towards her.

"Look I don't need your stupid pity I'm fine" she said as he got close enough to hear.

"I know, I saw that everyone had forgot about you falling once they saw the guy crying like a baby and jumping over the fence" Freddie said with a smile and giggle.

He sat down next to Sam and looked over at her, her long blonde curls were wet and dripping. He stood up and reached down for her hand.

"Come on lets go get you dried off"

She stood up without using his hand. "it's only water Benson, but alright whatever".

* * *

Freddie had asked the host of the party if they could use his room and a towel to dry off Sam to which he agreed. Sam sat on his bed with a towel under her while Freddie went looking for another one.

"Found one!" Freddie called out from another room.

He walked in and through it to her. She got it and started dabbing her face with it. Freddie walked over to her and sat down. He looked at her with and awkward smile on his face, they were in the room alone, and knowing Sam, he would probably leave with some kind of injury.

"That T-shirt is soaking, maybe you should take it off"

Sam stood up and through him the damp towel and pulled off her T-shirt leaving her long sleeved shirt underneath. Freddie stood up with the towel and started to dry off some of her hair, not knowing why he didn't just give her the towel. She turned around to face him and gave him a strange look and with that he got the towel and used it to rub her hair on the top of her head fast in a sort of funny way.

"You better run Benson" Sam said as she ripped the towel from his hand and chased him around the room trying to flick him, which she did do.

Freddie was lying on the ground with his hand on his stomach where she had wacked him and began to grown as he stood up. "So what happened to Claire?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing, she wanted to dance with some other guys."

"Awww poor Freddie, now Carly and Claire both don't want you, like nearly every other girl here" Sam teased Freddie with a huge grin on her face, while in her head she couldn't believe she just said _nearly_ ever girl, and hoped that Freddie didn't catch on.

"Whatever Sam, Claire didn't turn me down" Freddie said annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

They'd been in the room for nearly and hour and it was approaching midnight. Sam was pretty much dry so they decided they should head back out to the party.

"Wonder where Carly has gotten to"

"I saw her earlier and she said that she was going to go for a walk around the block with David" Freddie replied to Sam.

"Hey guys what you been up too? You having fun? How great is this party!" Carly was beaming as she talked to her two best friends.

"Well you missed Sam fighting this guy after he pushed her in the pool" Freddie laughed as he told Carly what had happened.

"Like I said, anyone who messes with mama is gonna get hurt" Sam said to Carly and Freddie who already knew her well enough to know that statement is completely reliable.

* * *

Sam had gone to get another drink when Carly had finally finished talking to them about David who she had let hang out with his mates for a while.

"Freddie you know it's ten minutes to midnight?" Carly asked

"Yeah I know why?" Freddie asked her confused about where she was going with this conversation.

"So do you know who your kissing at 12 o'clock?" She asked him

"Well, probably nobody, I don't have to kiss anyone."

"Oh my god are you serious? You have to kiss someone!" Carly shouted.

"Sam isn't gonna kiss anyone. Wait is she?"

"Yeah but come on Freddie, that's Sam, she will only do something when she wants too."

"Yeah, well I dunno I might go and talk to Claire."

"Freddie sorry to burst your bubble but Claire is going to kiss Adam." Carly told Freddie with a concerned voice.

Freddie saw Sam come back over to them with the drink in her hands.

"So Sam are you kissing anyone tonight?" Freddie asked her, though he probably shouldn't have.

"Nope. But don't go getting any ideas Fredweird"

* * *

Carly was back with David and there was only five minutes to go. Freddie started to think about Carly saying that he needed to kiss someone, but if he was going to, he needed to find someone now. He began to look around the room but had no luck finding anyone that he was even slightly interested in.

"Sam, what did you mean before when you said that nearly every girl can't stand me?"

Shit she was busted, she didn't think he would ask, what was she going to say, she had no idea what to say, usually she can lie easily on call, but this time, she was stunted.

By that time everyone started counting down. FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE!.

Before Freddie could finish calling out "One" he felt someone's lips press against his. It was kind of dark, and he had closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later everyone screamed "Happy New Year", and the kiss was over. He opened his eyes to see the back of long blonde curls swaying a bit as she walked away.

"Sam! Sam!" Freddie called out as he ran after her.

She didn't turn around but he kept calling until he got close enough and grabbed her are to turn her around to face him. She had an extremely nervous look on her face as he looked her in the eyes.

"What was that?" Freddie asked, still shaken by the whole thing, though he wasn't against what she had just done.

Sam let out a nervous breath.

"Like I said, NEARLY ever girl doesn't want you" with emphasis on _nearly_.

He was shocked. speechless.

Sam looked him in the eyes, then, she turned around and walked off, yet this time, Freddie didn't follow, he just stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey to anyone reading this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully I don't let you down with this chapter!. Also could you please let people know about my story and leave reviews :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own icarly, but Dan is doing a great job.

Freddie had been running around for at least half an hour and he still hadn't been able to find Sam. He figured she had gone home, although he didn't plan on letting her be since she had just kissed him and practically declared her love for him.

He looked over and saw that Carly was at the refreshment table so he walked up to her.

"Hey Carls." His voice down, and she could tell.

"Freddie whats wrong?"

"Have you seen Sam?" his voice still as depressing as before.

"Yeah I saw her a few minutes ago eating, why what did she do? did she put you through another public humiliation? I already told her that she can't keep doing that, it's wro-

Carly was cutt off by Freddie, and his sudden change of tone. "No don't worry, it's not that, thanks Carly!"

He said it as fast as he could and was ready to run off half way through his sentence, he knew where he needed to go. So many people were still at the party, although it wasn't meant to end for another hour, it was assumed that people would begin to leave after midnight. The dance floor was packed with people dancing and the music was blaring.

Freddie finally had gotten through everyone and reached the snack table, knowning that if she was seen there a few minutes ago, she obviously would still be there. She had three kebab sticks in her hands, two in one hand and one in the other, the stick she was eating. He watched her from behind as she was still facing the table and he was getting up the courage to go up to her.

She finished the three kebabs faster than he realised she would and before she got a chance to chose her next food item she was tapped on the shoulder. Sam turned around to find Freddie standing facing her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Hey Fredward" she said acting extremely normal.

"What do you mean 'Hey', you can't just say hey sooo calmly." freddi was shocked but not surprised, it was normal of Sam to not face up to things.

"What, a girl can't say hey to a guy? Oh no what has the world come to." the sarcasm in her voice couldn't be unheard.

She turned to the side to leave but Freddie took hold of her arm.

"Lets dance" freddie said.

"Fine" sam replied in a annoyed voice but with a smirk on her face.

They got to the dance floor which was a section in the yard marked with coloured paper. They stood still for a second awkwardly then Freddie reached to put his hands around her waist. Sam jumped a bit with the contact of his hands on her lower back, but she liked it. She was really nervous because for the past thirty minutes had thought that maybe she hand done the wrong thing in kissing him, since he had been having a good time with Claire and all. Freddie took his hands off her waist for a second only to grab her hands and put them around his neck.

They both swayed to the music which was a faster song. Nothing was said, and Sam had been looking to the side. All of a sudden the dj stopped in the middle of the song.

"Okay guys its time for another love song request from Troy to his girlfriend Jamie. So we are slowing it down a bit for this song so all you lovers out there get on this dance floor."

Sam's head make a quick turn to look at Freddie. Freddie smiled and pulled her closer to him. He began to run his hands up and down her back to the movement of the music.

"Sam" freddie began because he knew she wouldn't.

"What?" Sam snapped back, even in such a sweet moment she could she be vicious.

"Why did you kiss me before?" he already knew that she liked him, but he wanted to hear it properly again from her since she had run away after it.

"Don't worry. Just forget it ever happened."

"What if I don't want to forget it!" freddie quickly replied.

"Well you need to, it's not like it matters, you like claire."

"What? Is that why you don't want to talk about it. Sam I don't like her."

"But you told me that she didn't turn you down, so why am I even here, I'm sorry I well, you know, did that thing at midnight, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know, she didn't turn me down, but I did turn her down." freddie was happy where this conversation was going.

"What, why?" sam was holding back a scream of excitement.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"I, I just was thinking about someone else" freddie was of course nervous when he said it, but he already knew her thoughts on it, so why should he be afraid to tell her what he thought.

"Who is this someone else ay??" sam asked with a slight perkiness, in a teasing way, just in case it wasn't her.

"Sam you already know" freddie's voice was sincere.

The song ended and went back to an extremely up beat rock song. Sam removed her hands from behind Freddie's neck and began to dance like on 'random dancing'. She had to let her excitement out somehow.

Freddie decided to join in on her dance and was rocking his head to the beat and jumping up and down. Carly came up to them and joined in for about ten seconds because by then the next song had came on. Carly pulled them both aside.

"Hey guys how was your night?"

"Good" sam said

"Great!" was freddie's reply.

"What about yours?" freddie asked Carly.

"So fun, can't wait to tell you guys what happened."

"Oh and Freddie what was with that before about finding Sam and running off so quickly?" Carly asked questionably.

"Oh umm, nothing just had to tell her that they brought out more ribs." freddie thought up that line quick, he hadn't even got a chance to talk to Sam about where they stood let alone telling Carly anything.

"What more ribs?" and sam was gone.

* * *

"Don't you dare lie to mama!" Sam had came back not long after and looked at freddie and was pointing her finger. She hadn't quite got the fact that Freddie had made up that lie, because when Sam heard the word ribs she didn't think over it.

"So anyway Carls where's David?" sam asked.

"He's over there. Actually do you guys mind if I go back to him for a while before we go?"

"Nar it's cool" freddie responded

"But Carly you can't leave me alone with this nub!" sam decided to give an insult just in case carly was beginning to think anything.

"You'll be fine Sam" Carly said rolling her eyes and waving as she walked off.

Freddie looked over to Sam and smiled. He didn't know what to do next. Where did they stand, what did Sam want, should he ask her out. All these questions running through his mind.

"Sam I gotta do something, give me five minutes, ill be back." freddie told sam as he struck and idea and quickly walked away.

Sam was still confused about Freddie. She knew she liked him, and he liked her, but didn't know what to say or do about the 'relationship' issue. She hadn't been in a relationship in a long time, and, the ones she had been in, didn't end well. Most guys found her too aggressive and rude, though she knew that if freddie had a problem with that, he wouldn't like her.

Freddie walked back over to sam looking very pleased with himself. She looked at him and gave him a look of confusion.

"What did you need to do all of a sudden? And if it was to do with '_freddie's alone time'_

then please, I don't wanna no."

"No Sam, that isn't what I was doing" freddie rolled his eyes but was smiling at her comment.

"Well then what the heck were you doing?"

"Wow Sam you are so nosey, but don't worry you will find out soon enough." freddie was laughing as he said.

The song that was playing stopped and the DJ taped the microphone ready to speak.

"It's DJ Jones here again. Only a few songs left before we rap up the night, so heres another love song request dedicated to the '_beautiful meat loving Sam Puckett_' and the guy who has told me this said that this song means a lot to you both."

Music began to play and Sam automatically knew what the song was. 'Running Away' by AM. Once she finished looking over at the DJ she turned to Freddie. She had no idea what to say so she stood there with her mouth open in shock.

Sam threw herself into Freddie's arms in a extremely tight hug. Freddie let go and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come on, we're missing _our_ song" freddie said running with her over to the dance floor.

They stopped the middle of the floor and put their arms around each other like before, only this time, it felt completely right. Sam put her head on his shoulder as they swayed along to the music. Sam then looked up and stared into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes.

"I always knew that you would be a fairy-tail boyfriend" sam said

"What do you mean?" freddie asked

"Doing things like this, like the movies" sam replied

"Well, that's the Freddie way, and you will have to get used to it" freddie was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh don't worry, I am already used to it" sam said smiling.

With that Freddie leant down and placed his lips on hers. Sam responded straight away and moved her hands through his hair.

"Oww!" freddie broke of the kiss and put his hand on his head on top of hers. Sam had pulled his hair while they were kissing.

"What was that for?" he winced

"Just remember, I'm still going to mess with you" sam said sweetly

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter. Do you think I ended it okay, I was thinking of continuing and maybe Carly hearing the DJ announcement. What does everyone think??.

And also, hopefully people got the part about 'freddie's alone time' if you didn't that's okay.

Please review if you want me to do more.


End file.
